Kyuubi and Naruto
by The God Of Conquest
Summary: This story is going to be about Naruto and the Kyuubi. What happen was that Naruto woke up one day finding the kyuubi lying beside him. The weird thing about it is that she's a young little girl and when people from Konoha soon find out about this. They want the poor young girl to die. I've haven't decided a name for the Kyuubi so please, feel free to review the name that you want
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The soulless Kyuubi

I'm going to try writing in first person.

This story is going to be about Naruto and the Kyuubi. What happen was that Naruto woke up one day finding the kyuubi lying beside him. The weird thing about it is that she's a young little girl and when people from Konoha soon find out about this. They want the poor young girl to die. I've haven't decided a name for the Kyuubi so please, feel free to review the name that you want it to be.

This could be a harem or maybe a one on one romance. I don't know. I'm not even sure if this would be reviewed at all or even read…

* * *

**_The Kyuubi's POV:_**

_*Thump*_

_*Thump*_

_*Thump*_

**_"Open up!" _**

**The door kept making noises and I was unsure of what to do. I hid under my blanket, but the sound was still louder.**

**_"Under the law of Konoha, I demand that you open this door immediately, or perhaps…you'll prefer death?" _**

**There is a blonde young man standing before me, defending my honor perhaps? I've heard only in books that there are men such as him. **

**_"Come'on Sasuke, can't we talk about this? She's just a little girl?"_**

**_"Naruto! The nine tails is older than Konoha itself! How can you consider such a beast to be a little girl?!" _**

**Is he my lover…or my protector? We both have whiskers, but my hair color is different from he's…why am I crying? I really hope he is my older brother. It would be so cool having an older brother like him. He could be someone I could trust. I look up to him and he turns his head with a sorrowful expression. I could tell that his gritting his teeth and with almost an insane amount of anger, my older brother began to yell to the mean man outside.**

**_"See what you did you made her cry!" _**

**_"The nine tails is an abo-wait, what…I made 'her' cry?"_**

**_"BAKABAKABAKABAKA!"_**

**_"…."_**

**I tugged on the blonde boy's orange jacket and as he looked down on me. I reached for his face, tiptoeing as much as possible. He is not my older brother…**

**_"What's wrong…Kyuubi?" _**

**My lips immediately pressed against his and I could feel his spine tingle as a tiny smile appeared on my face. I'm not too knowledgeable about boys, but at least I know it felt good for him. **

**_"I love you…I really love you so much."_**

**I said it to his face without hesitation and his body froze like a stone statue. We looked blankly at each other and I felt a little embarrassed.**

**_"Do you want another kiss?"_**

**I said, but the blonde boy shook his head so hard I thought that maybe it might've fallen off if he wasn't so careful, so I went up to him and grabbed him on his face.**

**_"Please don't be so mad. I just wanted to make you happy. You seemed so mad…"_**

**_"Kyuubi?"_**

**The young boy said with a smile.**

**_"I can really get in trouble if you do that again. I might end up in jail."_**

**_"…Jail…?"_**

**The voice from the other side quickly breaks our conversation.**

**_"Na-Naruto! What are you going to jail for…what did you do to that little girl!"_**

**_"Oh, so now she's a little girl!?" _**

**It went on like that for hours until a kind girl with pink hair came to save me. I think she's my older sister, but I know I'm in trouble for something. I just don't understand or know what it is.**

* * *

**_Naruto's POV:_**

**We haven't sat together like this for a long time. The little girl is finally asleep at the other side of the room, but now we're left with a bigger problem…**

**_"What're we going to do to her?"_**

**Sakura asks, closing the door behind her as she joins us at the kitchen table. I've never seen her this worried before. She must not want to kill the little girl, but what does this mean for me? I've lost the power of the Kyuubi…am I going to be weaker?**

**What am I thinking! I should be worried about the consequences of being…well…a kyuubi. Will she change back to her fox self and destroy us all, only time will tell.**

**_"I think we all know what we're going to do."_**

**Sasuke broke in and spoke on the behalf of the government, but before he could continue. I cut him off.**

**_"Save it okay, we're not messing with 'government experiments' like the ones in the laboratories. As far as I know, she's a real living being…"_**

**_"I know that Naruto, but hiding something this big would mean bigger consequences. Konohamaru is a good and peaceful hokage, but he is not one to lie to. You should know better, you've thought him everything you know."_**

**That's right. I dismissed myself from the seat of hokage to fulfill someone's dream. It was my dream to be hokage, but I gave it up so Konohamaru could have it. I don't agree with some of his terms, but I let him have it so I can't really complain.**

**_"Which means we have to keep it from it all the better. If know Konohamaru. He would want her killed."_**

**_"You don't mean that."_**

**Sakura interrupted.**

**_"You don't honestly believe that Konohamaru could do something like that."_**

**_"Believe me…"_**

**I replied, not sure if she's going to take this too kindly since her best friend is one of Konoha's closest friends. **

**_"…But Konohamaru doesn't take kindly to 'outsiders' especially the ones who destroyed Konoha all those years ago." _**

**_"That's right, but I agree with Sakura, we have to tell someone about this. We can't keep the burden to ourselves. It might reduce the punishment if we get caught."_**

**_"Oh great, how about we go and tell my next door neighbor?" _**

**I said sarcastically and Sasuke just bitterly scoffed at me. For someone so smart he is really dumb when it comes to tight moments. I guess it's better if we just keep our mouths shut. It's not a bad idea to spread the news about her, but it's a bad idea if we ourselves are unsure what to do with her. We have to have a plan that will convince even the Hokage that the Kyuubi is safe to have around.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yea that was a flashback. It's not really a flashback but we can call it that.

* * *

**_Naruto's P.O.V:_**

"It's been trouble ever since I've had her." I sighed heavily as Sakura rest's her hands on my shoulders. I'm too tired to feel embarrassed of how close she is. "If you want I can pick her up and take over after I'm done with the academy." Sakura said. Sakura is a school teacher at Konoha's Academy. She wants to be a teacher for some of the older shinobi's but for right now she's at the bottom of the pile like everyone else.

"No, no, I can't do that. Just concentrate on your goal. She may be a pain to take care of, but she's a great company to have around." I replied with a heartwarming smile. Sakura rubs my shoulder and gives me a 'good luck' face.

"Okay, whatever you say." She giggles soft before pushing me to the side. The red hair little girl walked in twirling like some type of dancer.

"Well speak of the devil!" Sakura joked, and I shot a bad look at her, "What you doing there kiddo?"

"I'm playing dancing!" the little girl replied as she twirls around with a small, ragged doll. I have enough money to buy her, but it's too risky. The government knows for sure that I have a little girl with me, which explains the midnight visitors I've been getting, but little do they know they don't call me the best ninja for nothing. I've disguised her as numerous things. One time I was so desperate I might've accidentally threw her in the trash.

"So you like to dance Akira…?" Sakura said, bringing up and unknown name. I shot another bad glance at her but she raises her arms in defense this time, "What? We have to give her name anyways, why not Akira?"

"Yea but don't you think Akira is sort of like a 'teasing' name?"

"No, no…it's perfect for her!"

I look at the little girl playing with the doll and said, "How'd you like that name…Akira?"

**_Akira's POV:_**

_Naruto and Sakura are talking about me again…_

I thought as I looked away from them. I don't want to pay attention to 'grown up' talk. They always talk about something like food. I don't need food to live! I need to play!

I started to play with my doll until Naruto rudely bothered me by calling me something that was unfamiliar. I didn't get a good catch on what he said either, but it didn't take long for me to hear it.

"How'd you like that name Akira?"

Naruto asked me and a small blush completely hits me hard. My body begins to feel queasy like the nights when I sleep with him on his futon.

"A-Ki-Ra?"

I replied in a daze and he lifts me up on his shoulder, smiling upwards at me, "Yea, Akira, don't you think that name suits you perfectly."

I could feel my lips turning into a slight curl as I nod my head. I could hear someone in the background claiming that it was her idea, but I didn't care. As long as Naruto chooses for me then I'll be fine.

"Naruto…"

I asked silently as Sakura left the room to go back to school. He leans close to me and once again. I steal a kiss from his face, whispering the words as they escaped through our kiss.

"Please don't ever leave me…I won't ever leave you…so could you do the same?"

I could feel the heat emanating from his face which means he does like my kisses, "Ugh, yea…sure…" he replied and I jumped in joyful glee.

I'm also growing at an extreme rate according to Sasuke, so my chest is getting bigger. I don't understand why I'm getting a lot of attention from the boys, but I guess it's because of my personality, smiling slightly at my growth as a person. I couldn't help but be happy. I'm excited that 'he' likes the new me.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

The cold sweat dripping from the tip of my nose and dropping on the brown, muddy colored desk created annoying sounds that bring more harm than help. I'm still preparing for the Kyuubi case but even with extent research I'm still at a disadvantage. I lick my dry lips, determined to make everything alright, but that's when my name's called.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please report in."

I'm still not used to this new technology brought from western civilization, but it's quite helpful when keeping everything civil. I got up, walking past the numerous desk of shinobi's I used to know. There's Lee. He used to be a great shinobi, but now he's a desk marketer for outside resource. He's in charge of everything that comes in and out.

I made my way into the office and sat down on the softly cushioned seat. It's quite comfortable considering what we had before. The blonde senior walks in and with a weary smile, nods her acknowledgements at me.

"Welcome Sasuke, I think you know why I called you here."

My heart skipped a beat, as if the words themselves brought more problems that I can handle. It's considered a felony to contain a criminal, but the Kyuubi is in a whole different level. I swallow hard as I smile casually, the 'lawyer' side of me begins to kick in, but the Hokage wasn't holding anything back.

She clicks her tongue, wagging her finger back and forth. "How is Naruto…I heard he separated with someone very…_close…"_

"You don't say…" My smile was unconvincing and she was reading me like a book. Tsunade is really good at this then I thought no wonder why the commission decided to keep her despite her being a female.

"Cut the crap Uchiha, what is it that you and Naruto are planning? Now I don't know the whole story…yet…but if I do have to go to the trouble of finding out. I'm not holding back." She stands up and walks towards the door with her name brightly covering the window.

"Wait!"

I said and I felt a sickening pit inside my stomach. I have to tell her, forcing myself to speak I told her…I told her everything.

* * *

Naruto will have a trial where he will have to speak on his behalf. It will also reveal somethings that I kept a secret. If you're wondering why Tsunade was still called Hokage it's because she's still a Hokage. Just not the current Hokage. The current Hokage is Konohamaru. I will not reveal why Naruto gave up his seat or why/when Sasuke came back. That plot hole will be filled later on.


End file.
